The love story
by ExplodingBunies
Summary: It's a lonely world for our favorite TMNT charecters. But then... DANDANNANA! My OC's come to the rescue as four strnge and female charecters meet the awesome dudes for the first time!
1. they meet for the first time

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT...What a shame huh? :D_**

"**come** on venom! Hurry up!" Sapphire yelled. "Don't worry! I'm coming!" I grabbed my book bag and headed out of my studio locking the door behind me. I zoomed past Saphire and hopped next to Icy. We cruzed down Bay st. in Sapphire's red truck.

We were on our way to get windy from her job. I looked around me and saw Icy reading some book called the "Odessy" and Sapphire was driving. I looked out the window and played with my hair. When we stopped, I saw a squirlle trying to eeat some nuts. I thought it would be funny if I messed with the squirrel a little bit, so I _concentrated_ on the nut and shot a blast of orange energy at the nut. Finally the nut burst open. Along with a visable smoke path following the sizzling and crackles.

I smiled to myself thinking that the squirrel left it's burnt nut pieces behind. I turned took my left and saw Icy giving me that "stop being mentally weird" frown. "What?" I giggled. "Windy said not to expose our powers! You _know _that, V." she retorted. "Yeah, yeah." I turned away smirking. How come she's such a party pooper? I though.

-MEANWHILE AT THE LAIR-

"Hey Ralph are you ready for patrol?" Leo asked. "Yeah! Ready smash some bots!" Ralpheal replied. "Raph we don't smash some bots until someone is in trouble." Leo replies. The four brothers jumped roof from roof until they landed in their normal patrol spot.

The orange clad turtle bobed his head while listening to his music. Mikey stopped and squinted when he spoted three unfamiliar shadows. "Hey guys," he whispered to his brothers. As soon as they all saw what he was looking at their eyes widened as an orange blast of energy caught a nearby bag on fire. "Woah..." Leonardo, Michelangelo, & Raphael said in sync.

( Girls point of view) Windy stiffened at the sound of breathing. She knew it wasn't any of her friends and it wasn't any _human_ either. Listening to her instincts she looked up and saw four giant mutant turtles. She drew her bow and arrows and aimed for the mutants. "what are you doing!" Sapphire hissed.

Windy lost her balance and missed Leonardo's head by an inch. The four turtles landed right in front of the three girls. " WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" The red bandied turtle hissed. "Why do you care? She didn't hit your fat head."

"Look we defeated mutants of all kinds and, ninja that are afta our heads so back off girly!" Raphael threatened. Sapphire had enough of this. She took out her cyth of the undead and stood in stance. Windy transformed into her usual state. Her jet black ears and tail shined in the moonlight.

And Venom's eyes turned from golden brown from a threatening orange. They didn't know what to think. There scared. Venom thought as her fingers sizzled with orange energy. Well the orange and purple ones are anyway. To be continued...


	2. the fight continues

The all stared at each other intentionally. Waiting for someone on the opponent team to strike their first move. Sapphire grimaced. 'this has been going on for to long. Time to end this.' she thought "HIIIIYYYYAAAA!" Sapphire screamed. With one swift round house kick, she easily made Ralph lose his balance. "Okay that was the final straw...girly." Ralpheal tried to tackle her and hold her down but she dogged his move, jumps ten feet in the air, and lands right on top of him. "Oh really? The final straw huh?" she smirked. Venom And Mikey were dodging and fighting each other rapidly. Finally when Venom saw an opening she struck Mikey hard with a blast of orange energy. It didn't hurt. It wasn't meant to hurt people. The power she was given was strictly for throwing her opponents off guard. And it worked every time she used it. While Mikey was distracted she quickly grabbed his numchucks, "I'm so sorry." she whispered, and swiftly knocked Mikey out. 'He's fine... I think...' She told herself.

Windy took a good glance at the rest of her teammates. Icy had one foot on the purple one, Sapphire was on top of the red one... And yelling rude remarks at him to be exact. Finally Windy looked to the corner of her eye. Nothing but a blueish, greenish, blur flew behind her. Right when he struck to knock her out she dogged his attack by grabbing his elbow without hesitation, She double flipped him and he landed flat on his back. Leonardo looked up, still cupping his elbow, and saw no one. The rest of his brothers were just as confused as he was. The strange girl on Raph was now gone, the one who was looking miserably sad and knocked out Mikey was gone too! No sign of Donnie's opponent either. "Look!" said Donnie. He pointed towards the tall building that was looking down upon them. There, no doubt, was the four mysterious girls. Their eyes glowing and burning into the four turtle brothers soul's. Finally ,what seemed like eternity, the girls ran out of sight, and out of minds, from our poor turtle brothers.

Back at the lair Mikey was thinking about what that strange girl had said. He couldn't go to sleep. Tonight was the first time ever anybody, let alone a girl, spoke to him without trying to really kill him. She said she was sorry... Before she knocked him out. He couldn't quite figure it out, but he felt a very distinct spark between them. Well no reason he should lose sleep over a girl as Leo would say. He turned off the Elvis clock by his bed and fell into a deep slumber. Hoping his dreams could give him a hint.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

"Sorry, if it took so long..." Icy said. She handed Windy a plastered piece of paper. It was covered top to bottom with ancient Egyptian cryptographic symbols. "No worries Icy, you did your best, that's what's important." "Yeah well it was probably Venom who made her late in the first place." Sapphire retorted. " It was not! If you haven't noticed I'm the fastest person on this whole team! What part of half rabbit do you not understand?" Venom shot back. Her statement caused the hot headed vampire to shoot up from the comfort of her sofa and raise a fiat to the energetic witch known as Venom. " why you little..." Sapphire said, outraged at her little petite sister. She was about to strike when a hand caught het fist.

"Enough! We are a team, we don't fight each other, we fight our enemies!" Windy scolded. As if the leader herself hasn't found here and Sapphire in a fight that held a much worse fate, if it weren't the two youngest to stop it. Icy cleared her throught and spoke. " The scroll me and Venom retrieved speaks of a nearby portal that has strange and defective life forms coming from it." Does it tell what they are? You know human? Mutants?" Windy asked. " Or worse... Zombies" Venom choked out. You could practical shivering as well as the goosebumps now forming on her arm. " V, there's no such thing" her eldest sister, Windy, said comforting her. " Yeah just super-stition." Icy chipped in. Sapphire's eyes softened at the sight of her youngest sister being scared.

**Soooooooooooooooooo how'd u guys like this chappie? Well don't just sit there like I'm an idiot! Plz plz review for thow art not and so on...lol. _-Explodingbunies_**


End file.
